


Dating Sim: The Hobbit Classroom

by XxMarieLaufeysonxX



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pool Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMarieLaufeysonxX/pseuds/XxMarieLaufeysonxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a student at Shire High. Your best friend is Fili, his bad boy brother Kili has always caused trouble, and your Professor (Thorin) Oakenshield Is there trying to keep everything in order.<br/>You choose how the story ends ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and thought I might as well post it hope you guys like it  
> And the underage warning is on just to be safe bc of Thorins chapter

So it started out as a typical day at Shire High, You are currently sitting in Professor Oakenshield's class studying for the finals next week. Professor Oakenshield was a good teacher but he recently went through a divorce so he tried to make you all as a class get your grades up so he helped anyone when it was needed. 

 

You have good grades and are on your way to a scholarship if you keep your grades up, so you can afford to relax a bit in class. 

 

You are sitting next to your old friend Fili. you have been friends ever since his “bad boy” of a brother Kili decided to sneak into the girls changing area and steal yours and only your clothes, and Fili got them back for you so you didn’t have to run around the school in a towel. 

 

Speaking of Kili, he was up to his usual behavior... Every time Professor Oakenshield would turn his back the leather clad cutie would wink at you and Fili and do a very bad impersonation of him. you couldn’t help but laugh slightly under your breath but Fili just shook his head. 

 

This day though was different Professor Oakenshield was called to the office to obtain to an important matter and left you in charge of the class while he was away. 

 

Very soon after he left Kili started trouble like always, what else is new

 

“Hey lets play target practice with Professor Stick in the mud’s award.” Kili said as him and a couple others started firing spit balls at the Professors most prized award. 

 

you got up to stop Kili... and shoved him hard on the shoulder just as he shot a spit ball... your shove made it lose aim and hit the thumb tack holding the picture. 

 

Even Kili’s face turned white as you all watch gravity take its course and the award starting to shake. 

 

You Fili and Kili run over to where you think the award will fall. You stay under it.. Kili goes toward the right a bit and Fili to the left. 

 

Just as the picture was going to fall the door starts to open. you all look over to Professor Oakenshield and didn’t notice as the award comes crashing down between you three. 

 

“My AWARD!” Professor. Oakenshield screams. He turns to us three. “One of you three is responsible I know it!!!” 

He turned to you... “So what happened here? and tell me the truth if you value your future.” 

 

You turned to Kili then Fili cleared your throat and said...... 

 

A. “I did it you stick in the mud, and besides it was a dumb ass award anyways and I was sick of looking at it and hearing you gloat.” (Kili + Fili - Thorin -) 

B. “It was Kili Professor... I tried to stop him.....” (Thorin + Fili / Kili -) 

C. “Ummmm...” Looks at Fili’s disappointed face knowing he’d take the blame for Kili.. “I don’t know Professor I had my head turned the other way and only looked when I heard the class gasp.” (Fili + Kili / Thorin -)


	2. Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Kili's chapter   
> *Hint this is where the pool sex tag is in play :)   
> Also I tend to use ... as like a coma like a break in speech or a pause ok.. just saying :))

~If you choose A. ~

A. “I did it you stick in the mud, and besides it was a dumb ass award anyways and I was sick of looking at it and hearing you gloat.” 

 

Kili couldn’t but laugh as Professors face got deep red with anger. He sent both you and Kili to the principal.. 

 

The principal Mr Gandalf took away your chances for the scholarship and is making you and Kili take mandatory detention for a week. 

 

You were both escorted to your lockers to grab your belongings. You see Fili grabbing his books, he gives you a look of disgust and then slammed his locker. You guess you lost a friend.. but no matter you didn’t want Kili to have all the blame you did shove him. 

 

you watched Fili go over to Kili and start yelling at him. you figured you’d let them yell it out so you grab your stuff and head towards the classroom. 

 

You see Kili come in later a bit angry it seemed, so you just try to keep to yourself. Hoping he wasn’t mad at you. 

 

You decide to pick up your English book and start to read ….ohh it’s so boring... You glance over at Kili who seems to be drawing... You never knew he liked to draw... 

 

A little while later you feel a paper airplane hit your foot.. You glance at the almost half asleep teacher and picked up the paper. 

 

You unfold it and it’s a well drawn out picture of yourself and a message written under it. 

 

“Who would have thought this angel would be in detention with me.... Thank you :)” 

 

You smile and admire how he even got your little smirk right. You turn to him and notice that he’s even slightly blushing... You glance over and realize the teacher is now sleeping but you like this note thing. 

 

You take out your little blue notebook and furry pen and write a little note back... 

 

“Your welcome dear Kili.... I love the photo who would have thought the class bad boy could draw so beautifully , And I couldn’t let you take all the blame I mean I did shove your muscular shoulder Do you want to get out of here ..... I think the pool is open and we have some time to kill ;)” 

 

You smile as you grab your belongings and place the neatly folded note on his desk in front of him. You wink as you slowly slip out of the classroom and wait for him. 

 

Minutes later you are both at the pool. 

 

You sit down and place your feet in the water.. Kili sits beside you... 

 

“So how long have you been Drawing?” 

“I always had a love for drawing...I just hide it because it’s not what the “bad boy” does” 

you place your hand on his shoulder... 

“I love it” 

“Glad you do” 

You laughed “Don’t go soft on me now Kili...I still owe you for taking my clothes that day in gym.” 

He laughed... but didn’t say anything 

You lean over and kiss his cheek.. 

You then get up and take off your pants and shirt leaving Kili even more speechless, then he was from the kiss. 

 

“What Kili? You scared” You say as you jump in the pool. 

 

“Scared....me... please... U wish princess” Kili said removing his jacket and shirt. 

 

You couldn’t help but admire his perfectly carved abs... 

 

He smirked and removed his pants leaving him standing there in his boxers. 

 

Then he jumped in beside you

 

You turn your head slightly and then when the water clears you look over and no Kili... 

You turn once again and then you feel two arms around your waist and a hard chiseled chest against your back. 

 

You smile and turn to face him in his grasp... No words were said but both yours and his lips just meet and it felt right. 

 

As the kiss intensified Kili’s hands slide down your back... You smirked and stopped him. 

 

“Before you go any further...Answer these two questions... if I like the answers I will remove my remaining clothing items... does that seem fair Kili..” 

 

He was fighting a blush I could tell but just smirked... “Sounds fair to me...” 

 

“Ok number 1 Why did you only steal my clothing items that day?” 

 

He sighed “Ok I will confess... I draw you all the time. You have always been my muse, ever since you transferred to Shire High.... You were wearing a beautiful blue sparkling sundress... I loved the design so much I wanted to draw you in it, but the angle I couldn’t see all the dress, so I decided to sneak in look at the dress and leave but you girls came back early and the only choice I had was to leave...and I still had your dress in hand... I am sorry.. but when we are all dry I’ll show you my book of your pictures I drew.” 

 

You blush as you undo the clasp on your bra and throw it over the side of the pool 

 

“Kili... thats sweet I would love to see your drawing book... artists are so hot...and as promised I removed a clothing item....” 

 

Kili was itching to touch your chest you could tell... so you take his hands and place them on your chest 

 

His face was red as a tomato... You laugh “Kili you answered my first question that I had...so.... you win you competitive sexy bad boy......” 

 

He grabbed you and kissed you very passionately as his hands wandered all over you as you went to the edge of the pool to get a better grip on him without worrying pushing him under. 

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and played with his hair as he kissed your neck. You closed your eyes and threw your head back.. as his hands traced down your stomach to your underwear line... 

Kili smirked and rubbed his erection against your soaked underwear... “You know you still have one question left..” 

 

You blush... “Ok question 2... What do you have down your trousers..” 

 

He smiled “Check for yourself my dear.” 

 

You grab the hemline of his boxers and pull them down he used his feet and kicked them off and they floated to the top of the water. You blushed “Good answer” You then do the same and slipped your underwear off and let them float to the top of the water.. Kili then kissed you pinning you to the side of the pool you felt his length begging for entrance.... You lifted your leg helping him as he slipped himself inside.. 

 

“ohhh Kili...” you moan as he quickens the pace...

 

You smiled and ran your hands down his chest as a slight sweat mixed with the chlorine pool water

He moaned your name as he climaxed which caused you to come to your climax as well..

 

The entire moment was just perfect.... and just something about finally talking back to your professor, just sparked something you loved rebelling, who cares if you don’t win the scholarship, its not like you are not smart and you gained Kili, which is better than any scholarship.. :) 

 

Kili smiled as he laid his head on your shoulder, “I’ll go get you a towel my dear.” He slowly got out of the pool and walked over to the storage closet and grabbed two towels he wrapped one around his waist it was a bit short but just covered himself... He leaned over to hand you your towel as you got out as well... 

Just the way Kili looked his hair slightly in his face and still dripping.... 

 

You grabbed the towel wrapped it around yourself then kissed him. he closed his eyes and caressed your cheek. “You know maybe we should get detention more often...” He laughed “I get detention all the time and I have to admit, this is the best detention I’ve ever had, and I can’t wait for the rest of the week.” you smiled “Neither can I :)” 

 

He then walked over to his bag... and grabbed his drawing book... "Every Picture is you I hope you like them." You slowly flip through the book loving every beautifully drawn picture, even though you don't even think you're that pretty. "This is my favorite.." He said flipping to one picture... You couldn't believe you were looking at a picture of yourself you were wearing that blue dress as he said in a field of flowers and smiling. You were speechless... "That was my favorite memory of you, now I have another, if I have permission to draw you in a towel like this." You laugh "Yes you can draw me anyway you want." 

 

You lean up and kiss him again. You feel you both getting pulled toward the storage closet... You let your towel fall as he opens the door, He smirks as his towel falls... "Yeah definitely the best detention ever, and plus now you can actually see what's in my trousers up close and personal." You laugh as you get pushed up against the shelves "Great I'd love to search you.." He laughed again as he kicked the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love Kili's Chapter!!!


	3. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah here's Thorins 
> 
> And it's a lot of teasing and sex on his desk ok :)   
> And in way underage depending on how old you want to picture yourself 
> 
> And .... are like commas or like breaks in speech or like trailing off

~If you choose B~ 

B. “It was Kili Professor... I tried to stop him.....”

 

“Good I knew you were a good student” Professor Oakenshield said as he grabbed Kili by the collar and proceeded out the door. “Good my brother needed to be taught a lesson.” Fili said as he cleaned up Kili’s bookbag. “Yeah he never listens to me” you said looking over your notes until the end of class. 

 

The bell rung to leave just as Professor Oakenshield came back into class and started picking up the remains of the award. 

 

You stay to help as everyone else headed out the door 

 

Thorin thanks you for your help and he places the remains of the award on his desk and searches for glue. 

 

“You could leave if you want, I don’t want anyone to worry about you” 

 

You smile “It’s cool I drove here and I wanted to stay after to study anyways” 

He laughed “there is really no need for you to study your my best student that scholarship is as good as yours” 

 

You blush slightly from his comment as you point out the glue under his binder on the desk. Lucky anything could be found under all those papers. 

 

“Ahh where” 

“Right here” You reach for the glue as he moves the binder and his hand grazes yours. 

 

He pulled back “Thanks” You couldn’t believe how warm and soft those big fingers felt as you handed him the glue. 

 

He started putting the pieces together 

 

“So how did you get this award Professor Oakenshield?” 

 

“You can call me Thorin outside of class hours and I was given this award by my grandfather he won it when he was my age and I always admired it as a kid it reminded me to always stay myself....and where is the diamond? There was a diamond to symbolize pure honor in the center, can you help me find it...” 

 

You get down on your knees and spot it by his shoe.. “Thorin don’t move your foot..” 

 

You crawl over and pick up the diamond by his foot caressing his foot You lean up and hand him the diamond... You couldn’t help but notice...i mean its right there infront of you, the noticeable bulge in his pants. 

 

“Thanks” Thorin said gluing the diamond back on the award You stayed on your knees though trying to think some things through. Thorin definitely had a handsome quality to him with his wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes...The way he taught about our nations history.... Maybe that's why you do so well in school, because you’re staring at him.. 

 

After he glued the diamond he realized you were still on your knees. “Do you need help up?” He reached out his hand... You took it and stared into his eyes as he helped you up. 

 

“Good as new right” you said breaking the stare and pointing to the award, “Yeah, he said it’s one thing I could fix that was broken” 

 

He glanced away then you offer to hang it back up

 

You stood up on his chair and hung the award back up, you noticed his gaze went to your ass and you smiled slightly but lost your balance

 

You felt the chair slip and you were in the air, but didn’t hit the floor you were caught by some very strong arms... 

 

Thorin had one arm around your waist and the other was half on your ass and upper thigh... (Bridal style)

 

His face said it all he was worried about if you’d fall... He went to set you down but you placed your hand to his cheek and leaned your face closer to his.. 

 

“Are you sure...” He said softly... “Yes, I am sure I want to help you fix that other thing that broken..” You said as you placed your other hand on his chest

 

He leaned down and kissed you

 

You let him have complete control of the kiss. 

 

He set you down but his hands remained the hand around your waist slipped slightly under your shirt as the one on your thigh slid under your skirt

 

You made a slight moaning sound, which got him the break the kiss

 

He smirked as his fingers found your underwear

 

You moaned again as he rubbed his thick fingers over your area, just the thin layer of underwear between them. 

 

“Wow already so wet for her professor” You close your eyes and throw your head back as he quickens his fingers

 

“Thorin..” You manage you say…. 

 

That was enough for him to lay you on his desk, He through all the papers off and they made a thud on the floor. 

 

He then pulled your shirt off and through it with the papers…. 

 

He rubbed your chest, even with the bra it felt amazing, his large gifted hands… 

He then slowly pulled your skirt off

 

You were getting so turned on…. 

 

He smirked he was going to make this last as long as he could.

 

He slowly unclipped your bra.. then massaged your chest… 

you bit your lip fighting a sound but then he started applying a bit of pressure to your nipples 

 

“Ahh” He smirked then started to kiss your neck and then proceeded down until he got to your underwear line and brushed his nose against the wet spot… 

 

“Your teasing me Professor” You said moaning and reaching for him. 

 

He smirked again “you’re eager aren’t you….. You have to beg…” 

 

You close your eyes… and give in…. “Ohhh Professor… Join me on your desk…. Please...Please I need your help.” 

 

He laughed as he crawled up on the desk and leaned above you his hands on your shoulders pinning your arms down… you try to move your arms to touch him but you can’t…. 

 

He winked “Beg for it..” 

 

“Please let me touch you…” 

 

He laughed and released your arms you instantly went to his shirt and ripped it open...buttons flying off the desk.. 

 

Your hands traced his abs and tangled in his chest hair He made a sound of pleasure 

 

You then wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him with so much desire and need… He kissed you back and pulled you flush to his chest so you felt his bulge hard on your ever so sensitive area, but yet again you couldn’t move to touch it… 

 

The kiss broke and you moaned “Please…” 

 

“Please what?” He said his breath hot on your neck…. 

“Please let me see it…” He kissed your neck then leaned up and undid his pants… and let them slip to the floor then slowly slipped his boxers off...teasing you as his erect member was released.. 

 

You leaned up and stroked him slow with your fingers and circling the tip with your thumb, He groaned.. you felt some precum and licked your lips.. you want to lick it off, but he grabbed your hair pulling you back… 

 

You could tell he was fighting it to.. as he whispered “you have to say the magic word or no extra credit” 

 

“Please professor… shove your dick in my mouth…” 

 

“Ohh such a dirty girl” he said he inserted himself in your mouth.. you rubbed him with your tongue as he went in and out of your mouth… because of his length he hit the back of your throat… after about ten minutes he couldn’t help it, he came right down your throat.. he pulled out so you could swallow

 

“Soo hot…” he said leaning down and pulling your underwear down… 

before even another word he stuck his tongue in your moist warm area and circled his tongue hitting every pleasure spot…

 

“AHHHHH!” you scream… and grab the end of the desk for stability. 

 

he waited until you were on the edge almost ready to climax… then he stopped and leaned up so he was lined up with you and rubbed the tip on your soaked area… 

 

He licked his lips and smirked 

 

You gave in completely and said “Please Please… Please fuck me...fuck me hard… just please.. I am begging Thorin..” 

 

“Thats all you had to say” He said slipping himself in. You were both close but the moment was milked every wonderful second until you both came. You and Thorin laid there on the desk just catching your breath and thankful that the desk could hold the weight. 

 

Once Thorin was ok enough to move he got up and start to get dressed he slipped on his boxers and pants and then slipped his shirt on but couldn’t button it and then he laid out your clothes, all but your underwear.. 

 

“I’ll keep these soaked things as your extra credit assignment, and the points will go toward your scholarship.”

 

You giggled and slipped your clothes on.. and grabbed your stuff

 

“Thanks for letting me stay after Professor, I’ll see you tomorrow” 

 

He tucked your underwear in his pocket and smirked

 

“Can’t wait”


	4. Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah heres Filis 
> 
> hmm study sesson :) 
> 
> and ... are like commas and breaks in speech and what not

~If you choose B~ 

B. “Ummmm...” Looks at Fili’s disappointed face knowing he’d take the blame for Kili.. “I don’t know Professor I had my head turned the other way and only looked when I heard the class gasp.”

 

Professor Oakenshield gave you a disappointed look... You look down knowing he'll probably blame all of you.. You heard Fili start to make a sound then Kili butted in "I did it, We were firing spitballs and They couldn't stop me in time, we all ran over to try to catch it but failed, I didn't mean for it to break." 

 

"Kili I inspect more from you, but because you spoke the truth your punishment is to stay after fix the award, and write a paper on why spitballs are just so unsanitary and why a man in his senior year should be more focused on paying attention in class, it's better than a week of detention, and I won't tell the principal" 

 

"Thank you Professor" Kili said, We then all returned to our seats and studied quietly until the bell rang. 

 

Kili then stayed after class and Fili caught up with you at your locker 

 

“Hey thanks for not telling on Kili” You placed your books in locker and glanced over at the light haired boy you called your best friend. “No problem it was partly my fault anyway.” 

 

“Hey do you mind if we study at your house tonight, Kili was kinda my ride home and I don’t feel like staying after” 

 

“Sure” you said taking out your keys “My parents are away for the week anyways.” 

 

You shut your locker and you both head out and get in your car. 

 

You get in and realize that radio was playing a rather suggestive song. 

 

“Sorry” you say quickly changing the radio to a simple country song as Fili just laughed under his breath. 

 

It was rather silent until you reached your house

 

You both gathered your book bags and headed inside 

“Do you want a snack before we start?” you ask placing your book bag on the dining room table. 

 

“Yeah that sounds good” Fili said throwing his book bag beside yours. 

 

“Ok..soo chips or…” You started but then a loud thunderclap was heard outside. 

 

You jumped slightly… then continued “Chips or popcorn I was going to say but i am not sure if the power will stay on… I also have monsters in the fridge.” 

 

Fili smiled “Chips are fine, and a monster sounds amazing right now.” You smile back as you grab the chips and monsters and place them on the table. 

 

You both then sit down and start studying until the sound of the rain gets louder and the power goes out. 

 

You quickly go and get candles, and place a few on the table and light them. you have to lean over Fili at one point and you couldn’t help but blush. 

 

“Guess study time is over” He said his breath hot on your neck.. ohh why was that turning you on you thought as light the last candle. 

 

“I guess so, so what do you want to do now..” you say still leaned over slightly… 

 

“Is you and option? Fili said so low you couldn’t hear him… 

 

Before you were able to ask what he said

you felt his hand on your ass… 

You jump slightly… “Fili..” 

He doesn’t respond though he just grabs your waist and moves his hand under your skirt and rubs your underwear front to back 

You want to protest but you can’t the feeling is overwhelming you. 

 

you even find yourself grinding against his hand. 

 

“Ohhh you like that..” Fili whispered in your ear… You just nodded fighting back a moan. 

He then took your panties and pulled them down and off… “So wet..” He said throwing them to the floor then returning to your area, already missing his touch.. 

without the underwear, his fingers felt even more sensitive. 

 

He placed a finger inside and moved it around until you couldn’t take it anymore and screamed.. 

 

You found yourself getting wetter around his fingers and he quickened the pace until you were just about to come then he stopped 

 

You made an almost crying sound, but it was not short lived. He then leaned down and started licking your clit. 

 

His beard tickling down there and his pace was too much to handle and you climaxed, he licked it up though, proudly.. He then returned licking.. until you were hot and bothered again. 

 

“Ohh Fili..I never knew you had this in you..” You say in between moans. He smirked “Kili’s not the only one who knows how to pleasure a lady..” 

 

He then removed all your clothes throwing each one to the side as you stayed in your blissful state.. 

 

He then started rubbing your nipples… making you buck your hips wanting more.. 

 

He laughed and picked you up bridal style.. “Which way is your room my dear..” 

 

“first door on the right” You say unbuttoning his shirt.. 

 

He laughed as he carried you to your room. 

 

You jumped as you felt your silk sheets, rub your back. 

 

Fili slipped off this shirt then leaned down and kissed you. 

 

The kiss was filled with so much passion and desire, a kiss long awaited for

 

his tongue glided with yours, then he applied slight pressure to your lower lip. 

 

As the kiss broke you felt his hands lower again to your sensitive area 

 

“Wow, so wet already, for me, your best friend no less.” 

 

You sigh in pleasure “Just because we’re best friends, doesn’t mean I’ve never thought of this myself.” 

 

A slight pink fell over his cheeks as he smiled “I have to say I have been waiting to do this for awhile, i love how you never be mean to kili, and I love this sound you make..” he then without warning shoved two fingers inside you. 

 

“Ahhhh” you moaned... caught off guard no less 

Fili then started twirling his fingers, really making you hot and bothered… “Ohh Fili… i love what your fingers are doing but…” you reached up and started rubbing his cock through his pants.. “What can this do?” He stopped and removed his fingers allowing you to lean up and undo his pants.. 

 

He kicked off his jeans then you slipped your hand down in his boxers and started rubbing… the look on his face made you want to pleasure yourself, but he took care of that for you, as you grinded on his hand as he slipped his finger in and out.. 

 

This continued until you both could barely breath you wanted each other so bad, You quickly pulled his boxers off.. 

 

you both just grabbed each other and started kissing… He slid himself in and you both finally gave in to each other. 

 

sweat dripped off Fili’s face, and your hands ran through his chest hair. 

 

You screamed his name as you both came 

 

Fili collapsed beside you, catching his breath, as you did the same as you rolled over and laid on his chest. 

 

He kissed your forehead 

 

“That was amazing” he said

 

“Yeah it was, you know the power might have came back on by now.” 

 

He sighed.. “Yeah probably, but then we’d have to go back to studying and i like this better.” 

 

you laugh “me to, I mean why can’t we study sex ed.” 

 

He laughed again “Baby I think we just did..” 

 

You smirk, then pin him down by placing your knees on each side of his hip. 

“We should study some more than…” 

 

He smirked as well “Oh yes yes we should” 

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise there is a bonus chapter if you pick B!!!! lol


	5. Bonus Chapter Fili/Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah bonus with both Kili and Fili   
> This is my first threesome writing so I hope it's good it's a bit rough and sex toys are involved... Enjoy

(Ok so there is one more ending… if you chose B….. ;) 

 

(it is the same with Kili confessing but, in this one they all three Fili, Kili, and The reader head to the Fili and Kili’s house and it’s their parents who are away for the week) 

 

You sat in Kili’s truck with Fili just waiting until Kili was done helping the professor. 

 

Kili’s truck was a one bench, older blue Chevy. You were enjoying your leg room, before you would be squished on the way home.Plus your knees would be bent a bit and lets face it, It was a bad day to wear a skirt. You would have just drove your car home but you left the lights on, so you and Fili had to wait for Kili. 

 

At least the radio works. 

 

“Thanks for sticking up for Kili, by the way, it really means a lot to us.” Fili said during a radio ad. break 

 

“Oh no problem, Anytime, are you sure your parents don’t mind if you two are late?” 

 

“No, they are away for the week anyways they are on that retreat with your parents actually.” 

 

“Oh I didn’t know that, cool. Want to maybe study a bit to kill the time b4 Kili’s done?” 

 

Fili smiled “Sounds good” You both studied until you both saw Kili approaching the car. 

 

Fili stayed in the drivers seat and you moved over and bent your knees slightly. 

 

“Hey guys thanks for waiting, really means a lot you know.” Kili said sliding in the truck beside you. “Especially thank you for not ratting me out” Kili said placing an arm around you. 

you blush at the close contact squirm slightly, but then miss it when he moves it back. 

 

They had the air on in the truck, which wasn’t bad, but you were right in front of the vent and you were freezing. you felt Kili run his hand up and down your upper thigh just stopping where the skirt ended. “You cold?” He asked glancing over at Fili. You just shake your head not wanting to admit that you like him rubbing your thigh. 

 

You felt the truck change course to a bumpy road “Where are we going your house isn’t this way?” You ask. Fili laughed “I have to pick some things up here at the store, won’t be long maybe five minutes.” you went to nod but the truck hit a bump. Kilis hand slid up your skirt. so he started rubbing your inner thighs… it was turning you on, but you tried to hide it Fili is right there.

 

Fili stops at the store says 5mins and gets out to the door. As soon as he was out of sight, you felt Kilis fingers rubbing your underwear… You jumped at the sudden act, but couldn’t deny it felt good. He slid his fingers under the damp fabric and made little circles with his fingers, making you involuntarily moan.

“Ohh you like that, you're already so wet..” Kili muttered in your ear.. “Fili will love that..” You hear the door open and then Fili laughed… “Ohh getting her warmed up I see, here bought this for that to..” You were stunned when Fili handed Kili a vibrator out of that bag of mysterious things he bought.. Kili opened up your legs and one knee was on each of their laps. Fili even took one hand off the wheel and rubbed your inner thigh as well. Kili on the other hand moved your underwear over and rubbed over the opening a bit.. making you moan again… then he pushed the vibrator at your entrance slightly inserting it…”ohhhhhh” you scream. Fili makes a grunting sound “We want to repay you, you helped us both and we are grateful, so we are going to pleasure you tonight.” before you were able to say anything Fili slipped his hand under your shirt and rubbed your chest and both erected nipples..Kili, placed the vibrator on the floor and started to rapidly rub your clitourus. 

 

You moan, and you allow yourself to climax...Kili then licks it off his fingers and starts undoing his pants. “Since my brother is driving u can suck my dick, and he can pleasure you.” 

 

You stared as Kili pulled out his python.. then moved so you were in a good position, your head was inches from Kili’s dick and your ass was at Filis reach. Fili slapped your ass making you moan slightly as you slipped Kili into your mouth. 

 

Kili groaned as his dick would hit your throat. He grabbed your hair and moved your head up and down as fast as his liking. As Fili then started to rub your clitoris but not as fast, almost teasing you, but he did have to drive still 

 

This continued until you felt the car stop at their house.. Kili pulled you off of his dick, picked up the vibrator and got out of the truck.. Fili grabbed his bag and your underwear and got out offering you a hand to get up. 

You all three ran inside, and you were told to sit in the middle of the living room. 

 

Fili then placed the bag on the couch and Kili was still holding the vibrator. 

 

“Ok now do a strip tease.” Fili said undoing his pants, and Kili as well.. 

 

You smiled then slowly slipped your shirt off.. revealing that one of your nipples was already slipped out of the cup. Kili then pulled out his dick and started jerking off… As Fili...was close to doing the same.. 

 

“Ohh thats hot boys, show me those penises” You said removing your bra then shaking your tits and rubbing your nipples. Fili then pulled his dick out of and started jerking off as well, You smirk as you remove your skirt so you were buck naked on the floor. 

 

“Ok now here is a blindfold” Fili says taking it out of the bag and throwing it as you. “put it on we are going to play a game.” 

You listen and place the blindfold on. 

 

“You have to guess the item we have for you.” 

You nod

 

“Good” Kili said “Here is your first item” 

 

You feel yourself getting warmer and warmer as you feel Kili approaching 

 

He places his hand on you and makes you go on your knees.. you then hear what you know is the vibrator turn on… before you have time to speak he quickly shoves it all the way in you. You scream…. 

“Ohh you scream so beautifully…” Kili said twisting the vibrator inside you…

This continued until you were soaked… he then removed the vibrator and started to lick and suck down at your area until you were ready to cum again. 

 

You felt yourself grinding against Kilis tongue but then you hear Fili approaching He starts sucking on your breasts… You moan as you love both of their mouths just pampering you.. Especially when Fili’s cold beard beads slid over your nipples 

 

They then both stopped and you heard them laughing… You start to moan missing their feeling.. 

“You didn’t tell us what the item was?” You sigh.. “It was a vibrator, then both of your amazing mouths.”

“Correct” you hear Kili say. “Now you have to guess what this is you hear Fili say as his voice got louder as he got closer to you. 

 

You felt something u guess was his dick rub your cheeks then across your lips. 

 

“I’ll give you this one darling, it’s my dick, u already had Kili’s so now u got to have mine..” You heard Fili say then you felt him grab your hair and insert his dick in your mouth. 

 

You did just as you did for Kili..and u thought that was it until you felt a pair of lips on your neck.. 

 

“Good girl..” you heard Kili say his voice alone had you quiver as you moan against Fili’s dick.. 

 

Fili groaned and you heard Kili laugh. Fili then came filling your mouth as he pulled out.. 

 

You swallowed then cleaned the cum that slid down your lip. but you had no time to relax you then felt Kili’s hand slide down your ribs.. 

 

“I am first..” you heard Kili say then he slid in front of you.. he teased your nipples then pulled you to stand up… 

 

you then felt Fili behind you to hold you up.. well at least at first.. you lean against Filis chest as Kili inserted himself. 

 

You moan as Kili started to thrust, You then fell both sets of lips on each side of your neck

 

You then felt Fili’s erect member poking your ass.. and he then inserted himself in your ass… you moaned as now both of your openings were filled and bringing you much pleasure… as they both got their thrusts in unison with each other 

 

This continued until u felt Kili and Fili were close to their release, you then felt one of them reach down and rub your clit so you all climaxed at the same time.. you moaned as you arched your back onto Fili’s chest as Kili leaned into you and you all three climaxed at the same time all of your juices mixing together inside of you.. 

 

You felt foggy but loved how you felt between the two brothers… Them both claiming you as theirs.. You then felt the blindfold being removed and Kili’s lips crashed into yours...it was so loving. “Thanks again” He said after breaking the kiss his breath hot on your lips… You then felt his warmth leave and you couldn’t help but whimper but it was not for long because Fili was soon in front of you and his lips crashed into yours as well.. you then felt Kili slide behind you.. his loving hands caressing your shoulders.. Fili broke the kiss then he rubbed his beard along your neck knowing that it tickled you… 

 

He then reached his hand down and rubbed your clit rapidly until you were begging for him.. You leaned against Kili’s loving chest knowing that Fili’s will be rough and fast… Kili kissed your neck as Fili inserted his now hard member inside of you.. 

 

He waited a second for you to adjust then he started pounding into your oh so sensitive area already.. 

 

You moaned as Fili grabbed your waist and after you heard Kili make a sound as your ass grinded against his hardening member…. 

 

Fili was rough and he was nearing his climax and you felt that but you also felt Kili slipping himself inside your ass.. so every time you were slammed back you were riding Kili… 

 

You couldn’t help yourself and you came causing both of the boys to come as well… You felt weak at the knees as both boys held you up.. 

 

“That was amazing you two..” You said a bit foggy… You heard them both laugh as they lead you to the couch.. and laid you down… 

 

“Just rest now… “ Kili said kissing your forehead then reaching for a blanket to cover you. Fili grabbed his and Kili’s clothes and handed Kili his as he also kissed your forehead.. 

 

You smile as you slowly close your eyes.. knowing that you will have fun with the boys until your parents return...and even after that because how could you ever tell those boys no. 

~  
You woke up that morning in your room and dressed in your clothes from the night before. 

 

“Was that all a dream?” you thought glancing around your room when you swore you fell asleep on Fili’s and Kili’s couch after.... you blush...the two brothers you always admired yet something always kept you from admitting it and you never could choose just one of them in fear of hurting the other. you roll over and start to think and remember what you thought was a dream. 

 

That all faded though when you swore you smelled bacon. 

 

You knew your parents were away so you wondered about where the smell was originating.

 

You got out of bed and noticed something else weird... there was a set of clothes set out and there was also two other sets of clothes over in the corner of the room.. 

 

Your curiosity got the best of you, as you changed into the new clothes and walked downstairs. 

 

You heard some music coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon was also mixed with the smell of sausage, eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice. 

 

You hid behind the doorway and peaked in and was shocked by what you saw... 

 

It was Fili and Kili cooking breakfast... Singing along with a song on the radio...and wearing nothing but aprons... their very chiseled chests were fully exposed and the small aprons were yours so they only really covered themselves in front. Kili then turned and you realized which apron he had on. The novelty one you had gotten as a joke from your mom. It was light blue and said “If you value your food don’t kiss the cook just show her a good time.” Your face got red as he turned back around and his ass was fully exposed. It did fit his personality though you had to admit. Fili had on your older apron that was leopard print that said “Wild baker” Why did they pick those aprons you thought to yourself as you tried to hid your burning red face. You then heard them talking when the song was over. 

 

“So Kili when are we going to wake the princess up?” Fili said as he tried his best to make the breakfast tray look amazing. Kili laughed and helped him “Soon brother..” You loved how sweet they were being you wanted to go back upstairs to not ruin the surprise but you didn’t realize Kili’s boots were in the hall and you ended up tripping over them.. making a thud as you meet the floor. 

 

You heard them become quiet, then their footsteps got closer you were so embarrassed. 

 

“Kili I told you to move your shoes” You heard Fili say as he jokingly hit Kili’s shoulder. Kili then leaned down and helped you up. “Sorry” He said with this look that looked like a sad puppy dog that was kicked across the room. You place your hand on Kili’s face “No need to be sorry Kili it was stupidity of looking where i was walking.” He smiled and kissed your hand. 

 

“We have been making you breakfast in these lovely cooking clothes we found” Kili said very proud of himself and his brother. Fili laughed as he pulled out a chair for you at the table. “We wanted to repay you for yesterday, we dressed you and brought you home then stayed overnight hope you don’t mind.” You sat down your eyes drawn to Fili’s exposed body “No I don’t mind one bit it was definitely a nice sight to wake up to.” Fili and Kili laughed as they placed a glass of orange juice along with the entire pitcher, a plate of eggs both scrambled and dippy, about ten to twenty pieces of bacon, and an entire plate of sausage in front of you. “Guys this is a lot of food are you both eating with me?” “Only if you want us to” Kili said glancing over to his brother. 

 

“Please both sit” You said gesturing to the seats. They both sat down and you all enjoyed a great breakfast. They then quickly started to clean up throwing the plates to each other in perfect unison, until everything was cleaned up. You then grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them toward the stairs. 

 

Kili laughed but Fili questioned this.. “What are you doing we didn’t make you breakfast for something in return.” You answered him by placing a kiss to his lips then Kili’s. “I know thats why I am giving you something in return, I mean Kili the apron says show you a good time.” They smiled as you then continued to lead them to your room. “You two are gentleman, and deserve to be treated as such. you lead them both inside and slapped their asses then shut the door behind you. 

 

Thats how you enjoyed that weekend- week- month the time meant little to you... you still studied when you had a break, you all actually ended up getting scholarships and professor Oakenshield was so impressed. 

 

You now all three share an apartment and are continuing to enjoy each others company, and to think it all started over a couple of spitballs in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Hope you all liked it!!


End file.
